


Shoot For the Sky, Where the Stars Live (A Nalu Fanfic)

by theflowermaid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon Compliant, F/M, For the most part, Gen, actually on bit of an hiatus, fairy tale AU, uses elements/characters but not necessarily the reasons for their motivations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowermaid/pseuds/theflowermaid
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was the every guy. Laughing, playing, enjoying life. Love was the last thing on his mind.Princess Lucy Heartifila craved love and adventure. Reading books at the library have given her little satisfaction over the years as she grew up.So, what happens when the two former childhood friends bump into each other during a Christmas Parade? Chaos ensues as Lucy is suddenly captured by the evil Zeref,  dragging Natsu along in the process. They quickly realize that escape is necessary in figuring out why Zeref wants Lucy.But will their partnership blossom into something more?





	Shoot For the Sky, Where the Stars Live (A Nalu Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Fairy Tail. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima (aka Trollshima XD). Also, first Nalu specific fanfic. Constructive feedback would be wonderful.
> 
> Also this is kind of a Fairy Tale AU, if you get my drift. It's been in the works since the Tartarus arc so expect to see some characters and elements of the Alvarez arc, but again, the motivations behind the Alvarez Empire will be different.

**Prologue**

_Natsu's POV_

They were in a mountain. Well, it was really a volcano, which burned all who weren't Dragon Slayers. Fire was burning everywhere but Natsu himself couldn't use any of it if he didn't want to die on the spot. Then again, considering Lucy's fate, he might as well risk it. He pulled Lucy's head to his lap and fruitlessly tried again to wake her up.

"....Lucy....wake up... _please_....."

Natsu wrenched his tear stained face from Lucy's unconscious body and glanced at the stars above flying towards them. A fire dragon was in the sky, battling a magic that even he couldn't put a stop to. If Lucy was to die, then why the hell was he still here?

"It's too late for her, Natsu," a voice said darkly. "She....no...her  _parents_  chose this fate for her."

Clenching his fists, he controlled his tears and looked up at the voice in front of him.

"Her parents wanted to protect her...." He stood up and glared at the person in front of him with a murderous rage, laying Lucy gently from harm's way. "What the hell did you do, Zeref? You jackass..."

"I didn't do anything," Zeref replied nonchalantly. "She chose this."

_"You made her choose this!"_

"How can anyone resist true freedom in this world, hm?"

Gritting his teeth, he started thinking about various ways to murder Zeref. But without Atlas Flame's fire and Gray's ice make magic, he couldn't hope to save Lucy. In addition, the Celestial Spirits will die as well without their former owner.  _There had to be a way....._

**_*********_ **

_**A/N: Hello! Hope you like where I'm taking this! I said this earlier but this is my first Nalu specific fanfic. Feedback would be immensely helpful. Also I know, extremely short, even for a prologue, but once I finish this fanfic, I will give this the good old editing process and probably expand this a little more. Until next time! :D** _


End file.
